world_of_tanksfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Crewkommentare
Crew Voice Messages During battle your crew notifies you of various events. Here you can find a list of them all: Battle Start ;Battle start *Let's go! *Time to roll out! *Move out! *Let's get this show on the road! Auto-aim ;Auto-aim engaged *Target acquired! *Permission to engage! *Ready to fire *Ready to fire on target! *Target locked! ;Auto-aim lost *Target lost! *Where did they go? *I don't see the target *I can't see them anymore! *Where did the target go? *Target has moved away! *We've lost the target! Target Hit When hitting your target, multiple events can apply at the same time, but only one message is played. Unfortunately the same or very similar messages are used for different events of this type. ;Ricochet with AP and APCR *Ricochet! *That one bounced! *It bounced off! *That one ricocheted! ;Armour not penetrated / Ricochet with HEAT *Bounced off! *We just dinged 'em! *We didn't even scratch them! *We didn't penetrate their armour! *That one didn't go through! ;Enemy set on fire *Enemy on fire! *Enemy fuel tank is hit! *We've torched them! *We lit that one up good! *Enemy brewed up! ;Critical Hit *Penetration! (changed from "Critical hit!" in patch 7.2) *We nailed 'em bad! *That's gotta hurt! *Looks like that one went right through! ´ ;Armour penetrated / Critical hit to external module *Penetration! *Enemy armour is damaged! *Enemy is hit! *Enemy armour is hit! *Punched right through their armour! *Nice shot! *We've got them! *They're hit! *We've hit them hard! Target Destroyed ;Target destroyed *Enemy vehicle destroyed! *Enemy armour is destroyed. *They're knocked out. *Got 'em! *Gotcha! *He's gone - find us another target! *We finished him off! *Enemy vehicle knocked out! Module Damage Taken ;Ammunition Rack damaged *Our ammunition rack is hit! *Ammo storage is hit! We're lucky it didn't blow! *Ammo hit! We're lucky it didn't blow! *We've lost some ammo, but at least it didn't explode! ;Engine damaged *The engine is damaged! *The engine is smoking! *We've lost half of our engine power. *We're losing power! *The engine is damaged! We've slowed down! *They hit the engine! We're losing speed! *The engine is cutting out! ;Engine destroyed *Critical engine damage! We're stuck here! *Our engine is knocked out! *They hit the engine! We can't move! *Critical engine damage! We're stopped! *They've taken out our engine! We're stuck! *Engine stalled! We can't move! ;Fire! *Fire! Put it out quickly! *Fire! Put it out quick! *We're on fire! *We're on fire! Put it out! *Smother those flames! *Grab a fire extinguisher and put that out! *Put out the fire! ;Fuel Tank damaged *Our fuel is hit! We've lost half our gas. *Our gas tanks ruptured - we're low on fuel! *Fuel tank hit! *We've been hit in the fuel tank! *Our gas tank is hit! ;Gun damaged *Our main gun is damaged. It's working but not very well. *The main gun is damaged. We can't fire accurately. *Main gun hit! *Our cannon is hit! *Main gun damaged! We've lost accuracy! ;Gun destroyed *The main gun is destroyed! *The main gun is knocked out! *They took our gun! *They took out our gun! *Main gun destroyed, we can't shoot! *Our cannon is destroyed! *They've knocked out our cannon! *Main gun knocked out! ;Radio damaged *The antenna is damaged! We can only talk locally! *The Radio is hit. We can't raise anyone outside this area! *Radio hit! We can only talk locally! *The Radio is damaged! See if you can raise anyone! *Radio hit! Radio range decreased! ;Observation Device destroyed *We can barely see through the scope! *The range finder took a hit, we can only shoot close targets. *Optics destroyed! *They've hit our viewports! Can't see anything! *Viewfinder knocked out! We can hardly see anything! ;Track damaged *Track hit! *One of our tracks is damaged! *Our track is hit! It could break any minute! *One of our tracks was hit! *One of our tracks is hit! *The track is damaged! ;Track destroyed *We're immobilized! *We've lost a track! *One of our tracks is gone! We can't move! *They blew off our track! We're stuck! *We've lost a track! We're immobilized! ;Turret Ring damaged *The turret ring is damaged, we can barely turn it! *Hydraulics are down - we have to hand crank the turret! *Turret hit! rotating speed decreased! *They hit the turret controls! *Turret ring hit - it's moving slowly! ;Turret Ring destroyed *The turret is jammed! *The turret controls are busted, we can't turn it. *Turret jammed! *The turret is stuck! *They destroyed the turret controls! Module Damage Repaired ;Engine repaired *We've repaired the engine, but we can't go very fast. *The engine is fixed, but it's not going to hold up the speed. *Engine fixed. Let's move on! *The engine is holding together for now - don't push it! *We've fixed the engine, but we can't go too fast! ;Fire extinguished *The fire is out! *We've put out the flames! *The fire is extinguished! *We've put out the fire! ;Gun repaired *We fixed the main gun, but it's still not very accurate! *The main gun is up, but accuracy is off! *Main gun repaired, but it's not going to shoot straight anymore! *The main gun is working, but not very well! *The cannon is up, but the sights are still off! ;Observation Device repaired *The periscope is fixed, but it's still fragile! *We've got the rangefinder working, but it's marginal! *Optics repaired! *We've cleared the view ports! Keep your eyes open! *Viewfinder back up, visibility increased! ;Track repaired *We've fixed the track! *Track's up! *Track fixed! *Track repaired! ;Both tracks repaired *Drive on! *Track repaired! Drive on! *Track fixed! Let's roll! *Track fixed! Get going! *We fixed the track! Let's roll! *We fixed the track! Get going! *Get going! *Let's roll! *Let's go! *Track's up! Let's go! ;Turret Ring repaired *We fixed the turret, but it's still not turning very fast! *We fixed the turret, but it still is not turning very fast! *Try rotating the turret slowly, it should be working now! *The turret is fixed, but it's still not turning quickly! *You can turn the turret slowly now! *The turret works now, but be gentle with it! Crew Losses Suffered ;Commander killed *They got the commander! We can't see what's going on! *The commander is hurt, he can't focus! *The commander is hit! *The commander is knocked out! ;Driver Killed *They killed our driver! We're covering his position, but not very well. *They killed our driver! *The driver is hit, he can barely steer! *Our driver is dead! We can barely move! *The Drive is a goner! The controls aren't responding! *The driver is hit! We can't go very fast! ;Gunner killed *The gunner is dead! We're trying to cover for him! *The gunner is wounded! He'll have a hard time hitting anything! *Gunner is dead! We're shooting blind! *Gunner is gone - somebody get on the gun! *The gunner bought the farm! Our accuracy will suffer! ;Loader killed *The loader bought the farm! *The loader bought the farm! We can't reload as fast! *The loader is hit - he's moving slowly! *The loader is dead! Our rate of fire is slow! *They got our loader! *Our loader is gone! We can't fire as fast! ;Radioman killed *The Radioman is down! We can only signal nearby vehicles! *The Radioman is bleeding! We can't rely on him! *The Radioman is dead! Our radio range is reduced! *They got the Radioman! Stay close to the other vehicles! *Our Radioman is hit! Radio range has dropped! Out of Action ;Vehicle destroyed *Bail out! This vehicle has had it! *We're done for! Get out! *We're done for! Everyone get out! *Bail out! We're finished! *Vehicle destroyed! *We've had it! Let's get out of here! ;All Crew killed *Crew is knocked out! *Crew members are killed! *Bail out! *We've lost all of our men! *We're done for! Teamkill ;Ally killed by you *That was one of ours! *We've killed a friendly! *We've destroyed one of our own vehicles! *We've hit one of our own vehicles! Unused Messages Crew messages which are in the game client but are not being used (anymore). ;Gun reloaded *Reloaded! *Loaded and ready! *Ammo up! *Ready to fire! *Locked and loaded! ;Enemy destroyed by your team *Another one down! *Enemy vehicle eliminated! *Scratch another bad guy! *Enemy destroyed! ;Enemy sighted *Target spotted! *Enemy exposed! *There's one! *I see one of them! *Enemy detected! ;Explosion next to you *That was close! *They almost got us that time! *They're right outside! ;Ally killed *Friendly vehicle knocked out! *One of the vehicles destroyed! *One of our vehicles destroyed! *They destroyed one of our tanks! ;Battle lost *Fall back men, this mission is over! *We can't hold on! *We may have lost this one, but we'll be back! *Nothing more we can do here! *Fall back men, the mission is over! ;Battle won *Victory is ours! *Great job, men! *Mission accomplished! *We've won!